Patience is a Virtue
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: But none of them knew how to be patient for so long.


**A/N** : I promised Sage I would balance the angst with fluff and smut. So there you go, balance. This wasn't supposed to be this long, but I went along with it, and this is the outcome. Got fluff to follow, or another chapter of Sandcastles in the Sky, not sure what will come first. This, of course, is pure smut. No back story, no plotline, no apologies. Hope you'll like it! Reviews, because I'm greedy like that, and they make me feel good.

* * *

 **Patience is a Virtue**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since he'd seen her. He wasn't even sure where she was at this point. Every time she was about to come home, something else happened that forced her to stay longer, to fly to a different place, to pull another all-nighter. He threw the covers off of him in frustration. It was 9am and he didn't sleep all night. It was literally painful at this point – missing her, but mostly _needing_ her.

It was noon when Elizabeth walked into the house. It was quiet, as all the kids were out, and it was exactly what she was counting on. She thought about going into the office for the rest of the day, but two weeks were too much for her too. And she knew he would be there to greet her the only way he knew how, the only way she _wanted_ to be greeted at that morning. She looked around the house, hoping to locate him in their shared office. She frowned when he was nowhere to be found, and she was beginning to worry that maybe the idea of surprising him wasn't so smart. She climbed up the stairs, hearing faint sounds that resembled his voice, coming from behind the closed door of their bedroom. Carefully opening the door, it was now clear what it was that she was hearing. She walked quietly to their bathroom, finding him standing over the toilets. His hard dick in his hand, rubbing it firmly, groaning as his release was nearing. His boxers pooled at his feet, his body leaning against his hand on the wall. With his shirt still on, he looked so damn sexy, she had to catch her breath. Her eyes roaming every inch of him, her hands trailing slowly to grip her breast through her blouse. She almost let out a moan. She was so wet. She needed him so badly. And there was nothing more sexy than catching him in action.

He groaned hard, his breathes short. He was close, she knew it. Walking over to him, she took hold of his dick, moving his hands out of the way. "Allow me" she smirked as she lowered her body to her knees in front of him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was deep in her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around him, her lips sucking the juices of him.

"Oh fuck Elizabeth" he groaned, thrusting hard into her mouth, his fingers gripping her hair tight, urging her on. "I'm going to come" she moaned, her eyes meeting his, her fingernails grazing his balls while he tongue found the tip of his dick. He cried out, screaming her name as he came in her mouth, his hot semen spilling in her mouth. She milked him, her lips still sucking, her hands moving along his length. He thrusted again into her mouth, his body trembling, his cries in ecstasy for her, until finally he soothed, sucking a breath as his orgasm ended.

Wiping her mouth, she stood back on her feet and he pulled her to him hard, crashing his lips to hers. He tasted the salty taste of _him_ on her lips, groaning in appreciation, his hands moving to grip her ass tight and press her lower body to his. "Surprise" she mumbled as he allowed her a catch of breath.

Settling on the zipper of her skirt, he opened it, grinning. "I'm going to find your panties wet?" he breathed in her ear before biting her earlobe as his fingers grazed the burning skin of her hips.

"You're not the only one who had to wait two weeks" she stated, her hands moving to the hem of his shirt, longing for his bare chest.

Stilling every movement he made, he met her eyes, a brow raised. "Did you finger yourself?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips. He cheeks turned red and she turned her head away from the piercing look he gave her. "You have" he smirked, and he could already feel the blood rush to his dick again. It was one thing to know she missed him too, and it was a completely different thing to picture her, alone, touching herself to completion while thinking of him. That image alone was enough to make him come again.

"It wasn't nearly as satisfying" she mumbled, her hand reaching for his growing erection as she felt it press against her body. He let her rub him for a few seconds before pushing her hand out of the way and breaking from her touch. She cried in frustration as their bodies lost contact, she was not ready for any kind of tease.

"So you're here for the fix?"

"Yes please" she nodded, trying to reach for him again, only to be pushed further apart from him.

"On the bed" he instructed, pointing towards their bedroom. "Naked". He watched her as she tossed her clothes to the floor, as she lied on her back, her panties still on, spreading her legs for him. He walked over to her and his hand moved between her legs, on her center. She was burning, and her panties so wet, he could almost feel the silky feeling of her lips and her clit against the tips of his fingers. He pressed a finger, trying to push inside of her through the fabric and she cried out, jumping to his touch.

"Take them off. Please, take them off" she begged, and it was almost funny how desperate she was. She let out a breath when his fingers hooked on the waistband and he pulled them down her hips. A cry followed when he blew air against her sensitive clit, making him grin.

"You smell so good" he breathed against her, making her cry again. "I'm sure you taste that way too". She was unable to contain the scream that left her mouth when his teeth gently bit her clit, his lips following in a long, hard suck. He pressed two fingers inside of her, only then realizing just _how_ wet she really was. Pulling his fingers out and removing his mouth from her, he sucked his fingers, cleaning her juices from him, meeting her eyes as she watched him carefully. "Yum" he said as he released his fingers with a pop.

She giggled but her laughter was quickly replaced by moans and cries as his mouth went to work on her again, as he pushed his fingers back inside, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside of her that he knew would bring her to her so needed climax. He sucked and licked her, his fingers pushing and pulling, pressing on all the right spots. Her sounds were getting louder, her breath shorter. Her hands gripped the sheets hard, trying to force her legs open as his head was buried between them. Driving his fingers hard inside of her, twisting and turning while moving, he felt her tighten around them, gripping them tight as she came hard with a loud scream of his name. He felt her juices wet his fingers some more, her thighs closing around his head. Her trembling muscles contracting as he continued to lick and suck her, still moving his fingers inside. He waited for her orgasm to end before he pulled out of her and moved to lie on top of her, his lips devouring hers, feeling her hand moving to grip him tight.

"Babe, you have to stop. I'm going to come in your hand" he groaned when she moved her thumb gently on his tip, bucking into her hand.

"I want you to come inside of me" she whispered in his ear, her hand moving to take hold of his firm arms.

Groaning again, he had to force himself to get up. "On your knees" he ordered as he stood. He watched as a smile spread across her lips, as she remembered they were alone, and could be just as loud as this position was bound to be. Leaning against her palms, she spread her legs just enough to taunt him, her wetness inviting him inside. He climbed back on the bed, his hands settling on her ass, spreading her cheeks before he pushed inside of her hard, his thick dick pressing so deep inside, her lips tightening around him. Her back arched as she cried from pleasure, moaning loudly again as his hand pinched her nipple, swirling it between his fingers. When he picked up a pace and drove hard into her, she knew she would feel their actions tomorrow as well. He was right where she needed him, and he was working hard and fast, moving deep and pulling out. Pushing back hard inside, he pushed her slightly too, almost making her lose her stand. He rested his hand on her shoulder for leverage as he kept pushing hard inside of her, watching as she threw her head back.

"Henry!" she cried out, her fingers grasping the sheets hard.

He leaned forward, pushing deeper inside of her. His lips traced her sweaty back, placing wet kisses to her spine and shoulder blade. "Do you like it when I'm buried inside of you?" his hot breath felt like fire against her skin, his words making her shiver. She moaned, nodding to his question, the sounds of pleasure being the confirmation he didn't really need.

Taking his hand in hers, she guided him from her waist to her center, wordlessly asking him to touch her, to bring her to completion. She turned her head to look at him and his fingers pressed to her clit, watching as she gasped, her eyes shutting tight. Pounding hard into her, he felt her begin to tremble just slightly and he had to close his eyes and catch his breath as he almost spilled inside. Pulling out of her, she cried, just about to fall off the edge when he denied her of the pleasure. He grunted when she reached her hand to her center, needing so desperately to find her release. He batted her hand out of the way and took hold of her waist, his fingers slightly digging into her skin. She felt him pressing against her, his dick rubbing against her clit and opening, taunting her, but not going inside. Panting, she turned to look at him, pleading and begging for him.

"You want to come?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"Please, baby". She felt him press against her opening, slowly pushing inside of her, stretching her muscles around his thick length. His agonizingly slow pace was not nearly enough what she needed at that moment and she groaned and cried out, making a second attempt to rub herself to the peak, only to have him restrict her movements again.

"Patience is a virtue, babe" he whispered in her ear, teasing her relentlessly.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned to face him in annoyance. "You were the one jerking off in the bathroom, remember?"

Laughing, he pushed hard, making her fall off her palms and cry out his name. "Better?" he asked.

"God yes. But please move, god I need you to move" she begged.

Henry smiled. It was impossible for him to hold on any longer, and her pleadings were only making it harder. He thrusted deep, moving fast against her body, groaning as her folds closed tightly around him, contracting, squeezing him hard. She buried her face in the bed, her cries still echoing in the room, joining his own loud cry as he too spilled inside. Their bodies shook with ecstasy, hyper sensitive to each movement the other made, eliciting more cries as Henry kept moving slowly inside of her until their orgasms ended.

He pulled out of her slowly, another moan escaping her mouth. His fluid, mixed with hers, dripped down her shaking legs as she collapsed on her front, Henry following next. He pressed soft kisses to her neck, moving her damp hair to provide him with access. He heard her breathings slow, and he could feel his own heart returning to normal, but neither moved. He was lying half on top of her, the only movement was of his wet lips against her skin, releasing quiet moans of appreciation from her.

She moved, turning her head to him as he rolled off of her and onto his back. He smiled, his fingers moving to gently caress her cheek, admiring the tired, yet satisfied look she had. Leaning forward, he captured her lips, kissing her gently, softly. She turned then, moving as they kissed to rest closer to him, pulling him deeper into their kiss as his tongue went into her mouth and moved against hers. She felt his hand moved from her neck to her breast, cupping her, squeezing slightly. His fingers then traced her belly, gentle, almost ticking. And then he was _there_ again, his hand urging her thighs open, his fingers brushing the sensitive area. She was still dripping wet, the remnants of their previous act, followed by the arousal that was awakening inside of her. He rubbed her clit gently, opening his eyes as she pulled from his lips. With her lips slightly open, he could feel her pants on his face, watching as she was nearing another bliss for the third time. He pushed his fingers inside, his thump still working on her clit. He pulled in and out, rubbing, twisting, swirling. Pressing and un-pressing, working fast then slowing down, his hand was working magic between her legs.

"Open your eyes Elizabeth" he whispered, "I want you to look at me".

Blinking and adjusting her vision, she met his gaze, the smile on his lips. He wanted to see her eyes as he pushed her boundaries, as his own actions provided her with the delighted pleasure. His name fell from her lips as she shrieked, her thighs gripping his fingers once again, shaking hard. Removing his hand from her, she pulled it to her lips, licking herself off of him, wiping his fingers clean with her tongue. Groaning, he kissed her hard, needing to taste her himself, sucking her lips hard until she pushed him to regain control over her breathing.

"I can't feel my legs anymore" she mumbled.

Laughing, he pecked her lips. "That will be a reminder for you to never go away for so long".

"Hmm" she nodded, her eyes closing as the fatigue was taking over her tired body. "But if that's my welcoming back…"

He giggled, pulling her closer to him so she rested against his chest. She fell asleep, drained and exhausted. And he just watched her, cherishing the fact that she was back in his arms again.

"Good morning Madam Secretary" Nadine called as Elizabeth half-limped into the office. It was still so early, and Elizabeth made an escape from the house before anyone would notice the fact that she couldn't walk. She was hoping to settle in her chair before any of her staff arrived, but forgot that Nadine was an early riser. She had to suppress her groan, her mind racing to find an excuse to the inevitable question.

"Morning" Elizabeth answered, a weary smile on her face.

"Two weeks was too long, wasn't it?" Nadine teased. She pressed her lips together as Elizabeth turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Let's just make sure I don't have to walk much today, okay?"

Nodding, Nadine offered another apologizing smile. She watched as Elizabeth disappeared into her office, remembering fondly how she once came to the office with sore legs. "Say you went for a run" she said, peaking into Elizabeth's office, "that should quiet down the questions".

"I'll keep that in mind" Elizabeth winked, sitting slowly on her chair, the feeling of Henry still so vivid.


End file.
